


【承包全宇宙】Sky Bar

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *G52曼谷号空中高铁，半现背kcon Day2背景，强行玻璃渣换糖渣双箭头操作*酒////驾是不对的！！！*重要的话说三遍：不要上升真人*3，有私设*说出去的话泼出去的水，写不来车只好硬上了（这个车太苦了下次我还是想直接开F1方程式QAQ





	【承包全宇宙】Sky Bar

1.  
在世界的中央，天是红的，海是蓝的，满天星辰下，天海相接处是紫色的。

2.  
Red Sky, CentralWorld 63F，Bangkok.

成年人不开心的时候就该喝酒。  
金宇硕接过侍应生递来的第三杯Geneva，这样肯定了自己的想法。

其实也说不上不开心，毕竟大家是同事关系，舞台上营业也无非是公司出于人气和资源的考虑。  
但就是很不爽。  
非常不爽。

他看着不远处正为了一篮薯条和弟弟们追逐打闹的曹承衍皱眉，“真是缺心眼……”刚碎碎念完又自嘲地笑了一声：“说什么人家缺心眼，就是同事而已，想太多。”

他暗恋曹承衍很久了。  
久到可以从他们大学入学那年开始说起，后来又仿佛上辈子积了大功德一样，两个人在离开天南海北的经纪公司还通过同一个节目成了同一个组合的成员。  
出道那天他都忍不住为命运的巧合喝彩了，谁能想到接下来就是无穷无尽的克制与在越线边缘徘徊。

他那知情又话多的前队友最近在忙solo的同时还不忘网上冲浪找他聊天，繁忙的行程里总在提醒他：“这场眼神也太露骨了吧，你们是营业还是怎么的啊？你克制点不行吗？”  
他去看过自己站姐拍的照片，好像确实有那么一些明显，明显到经纪人今天甚至特地来找他说：“今晚的演出换承衍和胜宇做动作吧，老是你们俩营业粉丝也会腻，得保持新鲜感。”

金宇硕长到二十多岁的年纪，自诩一直是个很有自知之明的人。他分寸感很好，人前从不多进一步也不多后退一点，总是刚刚好的距离。他长得又漂亮乖巧，即使有疏漏，眨眨那双水汪汪的斑比眼都能让人说不出责难的话。  
队友们总说“宇硕哥人很好啊，很照顾我”，熟了之后甚至对他用起了平语，当他是全世界最好的团欺，反正欺负一下再卖卖乖，心软如他总是会妥协的。他嘴上总说“好好好我知道了，我来”，大约是这样说多了，大家都习惯了万事有人托底，日渐更加放肆地玩闹起来，有时玩high了会短暂忽视他的存在，等到出事了再急匆匆找他解决。  
相比之下曹承衍和他就是两幅模样了，虽然都是哥哥辈，一样好说话一样照顾人，但曹承衍显然比他会处事得多，圆滑世故和所有人都能交好，活脱脱表面外向型人格典范，什么话都能说，什么事都敢做，外放恣意又张扬。然而这个人私下又保持了狮子最大的神秘，留好了自己的秘密花园，从不让人去触碰，有时主动得过于亲近的动作撩了人就跑，两方关系若即若离，恼火得很。

“就是什么都做得太好了……”他眯眼又抿了一口，招呼酒保续杯。  
就是都做得太好太妥贴了。  
才什么机会都没有。

3.  
夜已经深了，sky bar的旋转餐厅已经在无声中旋转了两圈多。  
本就是团里成年哥哥们的私人活动时间，明天一早要赶回首尔的飞机，未成年弟弟们早早在演出结束回房后休息了，现下剩下为数不多的几个人由经纪人包了场，正在曼谷不降温的夜里最后的狂欢。

说狂欢也不过只是一群大龄人小小喝两杯，再追逐打闹一下罢了。  
二十岁出头的年纪，抛下繁重的工作与压力，大家其实也不过就是几个大男孩。  
曹承衍把刚成年的弟弟们送到sky bar的一楼，按好电梯嘱咐他们早些睡觉别吵到同屋的弟弟，又折返回去。

“宇硕好像还在楼上。”  
“我知道，哥先回去休息吧，我去叫他。”  
“好。”韩胜宇抿了下嘴，“今晚的事你要和他聊聊吗？我看他好像不是很开心。”  
“嗯。”他露出了一点无奈的笑，“他应该懂的吧，大家都只是营业而已。”

4.  
金宇硕其实酒量并不好，堪堪也就大概4瓶烧酒的水平，曹承衍走上旋转楼梯时，他已经有些醉了，脸颊上飞红正两眼放空趴在桌上用手指摩挲着玻璃酒杯。

“我们聊聊吧。”曹承衍在他边上坐了下来。  
“聊什么？”喝醉了的金宇硕看他一眼。

不知道为什么，旁人若成了酒鬼，甚至不太清明，曹承衍定然是嫌弃的。但金宇硕醉了的样子实在过于可爱了点。他想。  
小小的被润湿的嘴，绯红的脸颊，掩去了理智遮盖之后天真的眼，眸光含水看起来有些小小的委屈的模样。

过于天真了，曹承衍想，这样太容易受伤，也太容易被骗。

“你今天是不是不开心？”  
“没有的事，”小酒鬼坐直了起来，很是大方地挥挥手，“营业嘛，我懂的。”  
“但大家都看出来你不开心。”  
“啊……这样吗……”他皱皱眉，嘟了下嘴，“那下次我藏藏好……”

是伤到了吧？  
肯定是伤到了。曹承衍看着对方垂下的眼帘垮掉的表情想。

很想伸手去握一握对方的手。  
虽然今晚已经在谢幕时握过了，对方手心温热，带了一点潮湿。骨节分明的手指，握在手心里只想摘掉耳麦对他说，“太瘦了，别再委屈自己”。

但这样逾矩了。  
他们是队友，没有队友之上的关系，这样做了的话就过了。  
在这偌大的万家灯火里，他们只是小小的两个人，没有背靠的大树，通天的楼房，腰缠的万贯钱财，只有两个人，两个普通的人。  
他现在根本给不了对方任何可以被期许的将来。  
“喜欢”两个字对现在的他们来说，或许是最不值钱的东西。

曹承衍伸到半空的手顿了顿，转了个方向干脆叫了声远处的侍应生，“给我也来一杯。”

5.  
金宇硕平时说话总是很唠叨，非要在所有人面前博得个回应才肯罢休，喝了酒之后更甚。唯一的区别只是变成了小小声自言自语的模样，不求个回应，只絮絮叨叨地念着，像个小孩子一样。  
他本来就生得白净，化了妆还能遮一些，这时卸了妆显得更加纯良无辜了一些。这会他拿着酒杯趴在sky bar全玻璃的围栏上，耳畔是曼谷带了热气的晚风，脚下是这座尚未沉寂的不夜城。

“灯都还亮着。”他对曹承衍说，“脚下就是整个亮堂的世界。”  
而夜空中的酒吧里，只有桌上摇曳的烛火，他甚至看不清远处酒保的位置，更妄论脸上细微的表情。

他往栏杆上扑过去的姿势仿佛飞蛾扑火，力气之大，手链在栏杆上敲出了“当”的一声，伴随着”嗡“的余音直至曹承衍伸手把他拽回来了一点。  
就像孩子抓住扑火的蝴蝶的翅膀那样，顷刻又好似沾上了很多蝴蝶翅膀上的闪粉，怕蝴蝶就此死掉那般又烫手地松开了去。

“嗯，很漂亮。”  
在他微微往下的视线里，陌生的城市印在金宇硕的眼里，风吹乱了他的头发，吹起了一些领口，锁骨若隐若现。

不知道是酒精作祟，还是63层的高度往下看产生了一种晕眩感，金宇硕转回了身靠在栏杆上。  
“我也想成为被所有人都喜欢着的人呢。”他小小声地抱怨着，把酒杯放到了一旁的圆桌上，并没有看曹承衍。  
“已经有很多人喜欢你了，没听到今天的尖叫声吗？”  
他摇摇头，“不是的，不是那种。偶尔也想听听像东杓说喜欢胜宇哥那样的话。”  
“哦，东杓喜欢你啊，道贤也很喜欢你，大家都很喜欢你，今天宇硕也有被大家都需要着喜欢着呢，是这片世界的宠儿。”曹承衍哄他，“宇硕你要知道，大家都很喜欢你的。”  
“那你呢？承衍也喜欢吗？”天色太暗，他抓着栏杆的手指泛白却没人看见。

他不曾想过有一天可以当面问出这样的话。  
也许，酒醉的人总会有些无畏的勇气，用来做些傻事。  
反正总会被宽容的，“醉酒”两个字是天大的好借口，就好像喝醉了之后获得了尚方宝剑，做什么都可以，做什么都不会被讨厌，直到天亮酒醒后，又变回那个穿戴好盔甲无懈可击的自己。

但总还是会有些紧张，像心脏被人抓住揉捏那样。  
虽然知道对方做事一贯妥帖，一句话的程度哄哄醉鬼总应该是能满足的，反正天亮以后金宇硕不会记得自己问过，他就算记得也只当是哄酒鬼开心罢了。

曹承衍开口了。  
是他意料之中的答案。  
他说，“当然喜欢你的，最喜欢我们宇硕了。”

你看，大概喜欢上人之后再骄傲的人也会变得卑微，他甚至因为这么简单的几个字眼睛发酸起来。

他抬头，也不知道自己表情管理能力还不健不健在，反正是他臆想中应该露出的所谓“可爱”的笑容吧，“那可真是太好了，我也最喜欢承衍了。”

6.  
曹承衍说那句话其实是存了私心的。  
他知道对方喝醉了，偶尔小孩子气很正常。但他又何尝不是借了些酒劲存了点自己的小心思才说了这么一句，反正对方醉了，明天或许还会断片失忆，即使不是，那也会当他是哄自己一个酒鬼开心，断然是责备不到他头上的。

就是这般卑劣，才敢小心说了这么一句。  
但他却收到了巨大的意外礼物。

对方小心翼翼地抬头，表情似笑而哭，那么小声小小声地说了一句话，在晚风里险些就被吹下了楼散进这大千世界里。  
他说，“我也最喜欢承衍了。”  
那感觉就像空了的游泳池突然被充满了水，池壁经受了波涛的洗礼，最后一池春水缠绵归于富足的平静。

他想，反正都醉了。  
趁着sky bar的玫红色拱圈转到他们身下，移动过来的墙壁遮住了他们和侍应生之间的视线，他伸手握在对方撑在栏杆上的手上，把人圈在自己怀里，脑袋搁在对方肩头，“我是说真的。”

那是长久以来压抑着的感情突然找到了宣泄口。  
他见过那人哭、笑，手牵手一起并肩站在璀璨的舞台上。也见过无数恶评，黑赞，莫须有的罪名，对他的，对自己的。他们分开经历过人生最灰暗的时刻，无人关注，作品卖不出去，全网黑评。如今站在一起，未来不明，或许哪一天又是分开营业，或许哪一天人气消散，但至少偌大的世界里，还有人现在并肩站在一起。

而这个人现在说，我也是喜欢你的。  
不管是醉话，假话，或其他。  
至少他愿意相信，也想相信。  
卑微地期望着，这是真的就好了。

“我也是说真的呀。”他怀里的人眨了两下眼，眼睫毛轻轻扇过了他的耳垂，语气有点小委屈又很认真的样子，好像在指责他说自己骗人一样。

那是清醒时候的金宇硕从来不会做出的事情。  
他理智，冷静，掌握着距离，从不会像这样直接敞开心扉，把所有柔软的地方都敞开来给人看。  
因着这份理智的意识让曹承衍被感性冲昏了的头脑迅速降温了下来，他放开了对方，笑着在楼下忽明忽暗的灯光里说——  
“你喝醉了，还是早点回房休息吧。”

像是对他，也像是对自己。  
退开这一步，画上一个终结。

7.  
金宇硕这会其实觉得自己神志清明得很，清醒到他甚至盘算到了既然对方认定他醉了，不如将计就计的程度。  
“我没醉。”他抬眼看对方，甚至有那么一点清醒时候的倔强模样。  
常人总以为那是他高冷，其实不是，他只是足够倔强，沉默着不愿意在所有的难处面前低头直接选择放弃罢了。

“我说的就是这样。”  
长时间紧握栏杆的手变得冰凉，他双手把对方的脸托下来了一点，微微抬头蜻蜓点水地在对方唇上来了那么一下。

反正我醉了，免死金牌。  
他破罐子破摔地拿出了最后所有的勇气，不再去考虑那些所谓的人情世故队友关系。  
反正亲到就算我赚到。  
简直像小孩子赌气那般，没经过大脑思考就付诸了行动。

red sky的招牌随着时间的推移演变成了红色，映在黑夜里晦暗不明。  
这隔靴搔痒一般的一下轰塌了所有意志与理性筑起的高墙，曼谷的夜在曹承衍的眼里忽然变得耀眼起来。

金宇硕的背后是sky bar的玻璃栏杆，下面就是曼谷灯火通明依然川流不息的城，面前是步步相逼的曹承衍。  
“再继续下去我们就没有退路了。”  
“我现在就没有了。”金宇硕抬头看黑夜中的困狮，好似从未酒醉过，“但我既然都站到了这里，就没想过要退下。”

“这样会受伤的。一旦低于你的期待，你就会受伤。”  
“总比什么都没摸到过就结束来的强吧。”

从不知道哪一刻开始，金宇硕觉得自己悬在这半空中，突然在这满天星辰与灯火通明的地面夹击里顿悟到了一个事实：  
比起那虚无缥缈不知何处的未来，他确实更想要现在。  
而对方不一样，从一开始考虑的就和他截然相反。

他问：“明天的事明天再考虑不行吗？就今天。”  
反正酒醒了就当是一场梦一样。  
如果还有再一天，那就是又赚到了。

回应他的是埋在他颈间一声沉闷的“好”，曹承衍说：“我们宇硕说了算。”

8.  
Red Sky的招牌又转了回来，这次由红色经由紫色变成了蓝色。  
栏杆边已经空了，留下稍甜又带辣的酒精消散在风里。

电梯响了一声，又关上门，跳动着显示停在了60层，接着数字又往下连续飞快地跃动起来。  
门卡扫过了门禁感应，被胡乱插进了感电区域，房门重新关了，不大不小一声，好歹没有惊扰到人。  
稍高一些的曹承衍腾出手转了门锁锁上了门。  
矮一些的金宇硕循着他的下巴，手臂搭上了他的肩，小心翼翼寻他的唇吻上去。他的后脑勺被托住，隔断了与墙壁的接触。透过衬衣背脊感受到了墙壁的冰冷。

空调响了，冷气被输送进来，冲散了满屋的热气。  
玻璃酒柜前的灯亮起，金宇硕没戴眼镜，还没看清玻璃中倒映了什么场景，那射灯就被曹承衍一巴掌按上开关关了。  
“看我……”  
这时候倒像是宣誓主权一般的模样了是怎么回事啊，他笑了笑，揉着狮子的脑袋踮起脚亲了亲他的额角，“好。”

曹承衍的手温度并不高，柔软又带了些力，此时从上衣下摆里钻了进去，揽过了他的腰肢又抚过了腹肌摸过了胸口，缠绵而庄重，像是在对待一件宝物那样。

窗帘没有拉上，这是曼谷全城的最高处，玻璃落地窗看出去，整座城安静地闪耀着星光。  
灵活的舌头沿着他的锁骨，喉结一路往上，最后勾了一下他的下嘴唇。金宇硕小小地张开了嘴，唇舌相接间突然有了种想要哭泣的感觉。  
那和他纠缠不清的舌头温柔而小心地碰过了他的舌尖，沿着舌侧嘴角向内抚过了牙列的沟壑，舔过了上颚又重新和他缩回来的舌头相接，好像天生一对那样抵死缠绵，漫长没有终结。  
乳头已经被抚摸得有些肿大了，手指盘旋在周围轻柔搔弄着，舒服得他从鼻腔里露出了一点呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”越是舒服，越是明显感觉到单腿插在自己双股间那人的情况，还有自己的。

空虚，想要被占满。  
完全去占有。

人果然是贪心的。  
他想。

他们住在central world，全曼谷城最高的地方，就像巴比伦城的通天塔。  
在这天使之城的几乎最高处，封闭的塔里，不需要上帝动手混乱语言。  
已经不需要任何语言了。  
他们就像动物一般，困兽相依，互相汲取生命的气息。

“给我，”金宇硕用勾上对方膝盖的小腿蹭了蹭，在被对方抱紧接受又一次轻吻前小声吐出了最后一句完整的话语，“我想要你，承衍。”  
他明显感觉到了对方抵在他花园前的雄起，舌尖微微避让开了对方再一次的缠绵，声音里竟带上了一点哭腔，“我好难受啊。”

想要你。  
得到了就不想再失去了的程度。

我注定不能完整拥有你，你属于舞台，属于粉丝，属于整个世界。  
但能不能……分一点点给我？

“是你的，全部都是你的。”男人吻他闭起的眼睑，这次倒用了些力气，好像是怕他感觉不到一样，“早早晚晚，接下来全部都只是你的。”

衣物被完全褪下，无声地落到了长毛绒地毯上。  
那手抓紧了浴室雕花的门框，一浅一深的热气喷在玻璃上，因着冷气的原因顷刻消失，又被固执地印上，反复着，夹杂着男人难抑的呻吟声。  
圆润又修剪得干净的手指已经进入秘密花园，小径两旁的树被推倒，眼前逐渐开阔起来。  
金宇硕的敏感点靠下，很是好找。他惯常会忍，被触碰到了也不过是在男人的怀里挺直了腰，小小地叫了一声。  
像晨光里悦耳的鸟鸣。  
随后是连绵的呜咽混杂着喘息。

曹承衍不再从背后抱他了，他低头寻到了对方扭转回来祈求施予的唇，一手开拓着花园，另一只手绕过了对方纤细的大腿根抚慰起了关键的地方。  
“……唔？”  
挣扎无效，全数化成了嘴里被吞咽下的喘息。

金宇硕活到这么大哪里被这样对待过，再是健身得当的身体都经不起这样的操弄，他上下喘息着，在曹承衍温柔似水的攻击里丢弃了所有的城池，窗外星辰闪烁，时不时飞过飞机的红点忽闪着，他被刺激得腿软到差点跪了下去。  
“我……我要……”  
那绯红的脸颊，羞愧到闭起的眼，散发着热量的微粉的身体，印在曹承衍的眼里像是堕落了的圣物一般。

想撕毁，占有。  
想全数吃干抹净化为己有。  
占据了所有主导的狮子亮出了最凶狠的牙。

金宇硕的房间是单间，大床房，曼谷寸土寸金，大床房紧挨着单向落地窗。  
他被整个人按在了窗前，身后是直接的贯穿。

夜色里，在他身下曼谷城闪烁着灯光，他清晰地在玻璃反光里看见了全部景象。  
那被困禁许久的雄狮今日终于得了解禁，凶狠得好像之前漫长前戏的缠绵都是假的一般，箍紧了他不停动着。他承受不住这攻击，玻璃太滑给不了他支撑，腿上酸软又被人掐着根本跪不稳，几乎是完全依靠被男人那双手臂禁锢的力量才堪堪保持了体位。

白浊，炫光。  
他忽然想起来时的那班飞机上偶然见到的彩虹，现在它出现在了房间的落地窗上，昭示着室内旖旎淫靡，提醒他这几乎让他窒息的快感。  
更要命的是，那命根子现在被轻轻抵了，恶魔在他耳边说：“等我，一起。”  
那嗓音轻柔，微微有些尖细，像一根绵针扎进了他的体内，那一瞬间前端被堵住，后方忽然像开闸的水库一般——  
肠液泄了下来，当即润湿了曹承衍的那处。

他恍惚里只感觉到对方抱他抱的更紧了一些，两个人呼出的热气在玻璃上呼出了一个“∞”的形状，好似生命的无限循环与再度连结。  
液体滴滴答答地顺着他的腿无声地嵌进了被褥里。他平素爱干净，白色床单上染了体液，直觉就朝后抱怨：“这样今晚……睡不了了……”  
曹承衍抵着他的唇笑着问：“你还想过要睡觉？”

紧接着又被操干了好几次后，曹承衍又像个坏心的大男孩一样，掰过他的脸狠狠吻到他瘫在怀里，前端零星溢出了白浊之后在他耳边用气声问他：“射在玻璃上感觉会怎么样？”  
他挣扎了一下，对方全然当他是小猫玩耍，细密的吻接连在他背上肩头留下独占印记。混杂在两人喘息声中的肉体拍打声，亲吻扎耳的”啵唧“声惹得他连连讨饶，只想求个痛快。  
他几乎快被快感夺走了全部神智，对方太懂他了，在恰到好处的地方抑住了他冲上云霄的快乐，又在后方给予了他最极致的欢愉，他甚至可以感觉到自己的身体深处，像个女人一样有了一丝忍受不住的失禁的感觉，就好似如果有生殖腔，早就开合着邀请对方进入，释放密园深处的甘泉那样。  
前端被轻柔又小幅度的动作擦过了几下，乳头突然被男人嗦了一记，不轻不重的力气，称得上温柔，却足够让高塔全数倒塌。

眼泪，白浊，肠液。  
他几乎在一瞬间感觉到了呼吸的停滞与身体的僵直。  
又在被吻掉眼泪的瞬间接收到了对方的一切。

他彻底失去了所有对身体的掌控权，全数崩溃在曹承衍的怀里。  
巴别塔倒了，只剩下断壁残垣。  
还有一室璀璨的星光，与脚下开始湮灭的黑暗世界。  
因那人在他耳边摩挲着人类最崇高而无私的话语而逐渐清晰。

他想，原来所有的一切都是值得的。  
就因为这几个字，一切就都值得了。

曹承衍说，  
我爱你。  
我们要一辈子在一起。

9.  
高潮逐渐褪去，他疲软着腿，靠在落地窗前，看曹承衍把用过的套子丢进了窗边的垃圾桶，然后伸出了酸软的双手——  
“抱……”

他不是没在节目里和对方有过亲密动作，不过确实是第一次私下这么对曹承衍撒娇做亲密动作。  
那一瞬间曹承衍的眼里有星光有大海，最后归于了一个柔软又有温度的微笑，“来，去收拾一下。”

热水雾气，小声的打闹声。  
最后归于缠绵隐于水汽中的愉悦呻吟。

沐浴露流了淋浴室一地，又被花洒冲刷。  
被水汽蒸腾的玻璃门上印上了人体的形状，最后又被水流尽数冲刷，不留一点痕迹。

10.  
金宇硕醒来的时候，被套已换了一床新的。  
他被人身后搂在怀里，被子拉过了他半张脸，头顶传来了对方均匀的呼吸声。

落地窗窗帘总算是拉上了，细碎的光从间隙漏进来。  
他伸手拉开了一条缝。

是日出。  
天完全是红的，远处的海面是蓝的。  
星辰还未完全散去，天海相接处，橙色的阳光穿透了紫色边际，正在冉冉升起。

“怎么了？”曹承衍揉着眼睛问他。  
“太阳升起来了。”

经过一夜降温的大地，重新接受了太阳的炙烤，温度升高了起来。  
头发乱得仿佛鸟窝一样的狮子吻了吻怀里的人，“早上好，是新的一天了，宇硕。”

11.（大概算番外段子）  
金宇硕起床换了衣服才反应过来昨晚有多“激烈”，这会没了酒精，他脸皮薄不敢再回想，只好埋着头装鸵鸟强硬地把人推了出去。

曹承衍在门外给他kakao留言，一不小心发进了X1的群里：“哎呀宇硕啊，被子得还回我们房间啊。”  
翰洁：“什么？你们已经醒了吗？求求了三点多来敲我的门拿被子，飞机中午飞欸能让我再睡会吗?”  
胜宇：……  
曜汉：……你们别这样，小孩子们还没起呢  
东杓：……我看不懂，我还是在楼下吃早饭吧  
曜汉：@东杓 啊，给哥带点哈密瓜上来  
东杓：微笑.jpg，哥你在说什么我看不懂

曼谷机场。  
金宇硕下车时差点没控制好表情呲了一声，特地为了“避嫌”拉在最后下车的曹承衍被他狠狠瞪了一眼，刚想上去扶一把，金宇硕立马拉过了一旁的孙东杓。  
“东杓啊，跟哥一起走吧。”  
小机灵鬼看看不由分说搂住自己的金宇硕，又偷偷看了一眼曹承衍，迫于肩上的压力只好不情不愿“哦……”了一声被拖走。

金宇硕这一路戴着口罩，似乎应该是笑着在和弟弟分享什么，曹承衍听不到，心里痒得很。终于在值机口前抓到了机会问弟弟：“东杓啊，你宇硕哥刚刚跟你说什么了？”  
不知道是被提前教过了还是怎样，小可爱眨巴了两下眼，一脸很吃惊的样子：“哎呀你们俩是不是吵架了呀？”

“……没有啊？”  
“哦，”他手上挥挥，示意对方靠近过来些讲悄悄话，“哥刚跟我说，你做了对不起他的事情，他今天不想理你。……大概是你借被子被大家发现的事情吧。”


End file.
